Indirectly addressed operands are frequently used in computer programs. For example, one typical situation provides a load instruction that specifies a register having an address of an operand in memory (rather than the address being partially or completely specified directly by the instruction), and another register that is the destination of the operand being fetched or loaded. A store instruction using indirect addressing would similarly specify a register that holds the address in memory of the destination, and another register that is the source of the operand being stored.
Vector computers provide a fast and compact way of programming for codes that are amenable to vectorizing to improve speed and programming efficiency.
What is needed is a fast, repeatable, and accurate way of performing various indirectly addressed operations in a vector computer.